fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mozou
' '''Mozou '(模造, Mozou lit. Imitation) is one of many failed attempts at cloning the original Red Knight by Eva Kiesler, but is the only one remainning due to being considered an actual "success" unlike the others, and served as Eva's bodyguard. He is known as Monster (モンスター, Monsutaa), for his power and fearsome reputation, and is often nicknamed Red (レッド, Reddo), reminiscent to him being a clone of the Red Knight. He was evantually killed by Amon after being abandoned by Eva, due to no longer being of any use to her. Appearance Mozou appears as a fully grown adult in height, and being cloned after the Red Knight, who was in his 50's before his disappearance, it is logical that he would also inherit his height and weight. He is typically shown wearing a black hooded cloak, concealing the entirety of his body, leaving only his spiral patterned face and single eye-hole revealed, also showing his single red eye, and has no visible mouth or hair. Under his cloak, Mozou's entire appearance shows his appearance as a failed clone, barely appearing human, and having a genderless figure, having deathly pale skin, almost clear white in color, as well as his flesh having a spiral pattern, appearing twisted, ending in his circular eye-hole, but does not cover his forearms and legs. Personality Mozou deems himself emotionless and lacking of a personality, saying that being a clone of someone, he would simply act the same way as the original, making his personality nothing worthy, but a simple phony of the original, as such, Mozou appears emotionless and composed at all times, as well as being obidient towards Eva, his creator, following all of her orders without questioning her at all, no matter how outrageous or simply ridiculous they are. Other traits that Mozou is said to have inherited from the Red Knight is his arrogance in battle, believing himself to be more powerful than anyone else, due to his ability to regenerate almost indefinetly, as well as the abilities only he contains. Mozou has also shown fear, particulary when facing death. Such as when his body didn't regenerate after being struck by Lilith, being confused and frightened, knowing he can die if he doesn't regenerate. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Mozou's close combat prowess are mainly thanks to being the clone of the Red Knight, who was masterful in both melee and swordsmanship, though Mozou appears to mainly focus on melee, hence, whether Mozou is capable of wielding a sword or not is unknown. Mozou's melee prowess mainly relies on his incredible strength, delivering powerful blows that would break a normal human's skull in a single hit. During combat, Mozou takes full advantage of his regeneration and inhuman endurance, allowing his enemies to struck in order to catch them off guard, and rarely bothers dodging an attack he knows will not kill him. Regeneration: Stated by Eva to be a side effect of Mozou being a failed clone, but also works to his advantage. Eva explains that Mozou's cells are much more active and faster than ordinary human cells, as such, when in pain, the cell's reaction is quicker and stronger, resulting in them healing him much faster than a normal human would, allowing him to regenerate limbs in a matter of minutes, and survive fatal injuries, decapitation and damage to his heart aren't critical to him, as they will regenerate, and can continue fighting without a heart or head. The regeneration is fueled by magic energy, meaning that he wouldn't regenerate if he has no magic energy. Lily has shown that his regeneration can be interrupted by causing an influx in his system, slowing or permanently stopping him from regenerating. Immense Strength: Another "side effect" of Mozou's imperfect cloning, is that he has absolutely no human limits to his physical strength, allowing him to achieve great fits using mere strength alone, destroying large buildings with a single hit, and even create craters. His immense physical strength also allows him to remain in his spot, without budging no matter how many times he is hit, his regeneration also allows him to use the full power of his strength, to the degree it would tear apart his arms or fist, yet immediately regenerate afterwards, making it so he doesn't have to worry about his body while using his full strength. Immense Endurance: Mozou has a much greater endurance towards pain than an ordinary human, allowing him to endure even life threatening injuries, to the heart or other vital organs, even losing a head doesn't affect Mozou as he will regenerate and continue fighting instantly after. Mozou's stamina is also incredible, as he is stated to be capable of fighting for days to even weeks nonstop, being unable to become tired, another "side effect" for his imperfect body. Immense Magic Power: Mozou's imperfect body is powered by magic energy, thus he has been given enormous amounts of magic energy that would last for months, if not years. It has even become a part of his imperfect biology, to the degree that his own blood became mixed with magic energy, becoming blue, and that all he needs for survival is to absorb magic energy, no need for food or water, simple magic energy is more than enough for him to go on, until he completely runs out. However, unlike normal humans, and due to lacking his own Eternano container, Mozou is incapable of absorbing the small magic enegry in the atmosphere, instead requiring a high concentration of magic that is gathered in a single area for him to absorb, making it so that he can run out and die if there are no high concentrations of magic. *'Magic Energy Absorption': After further experiments, as well as being artificially granted magic energy, Mozou managed to gain the ability to absorb high concentration of magic energy, both from mages and other sources, such as Lacrima. This allows him to refill his magic energy so that he won't die, as well as completely drain and weaken his enemies whom are mages until there's nothing left. Absorbing magic energy also functions as a kind of negation, as it prevents mages from using magic while it is being absorbed. **'Magic Power Beam': With his ability to absorb magic energy into his body, Mozou is also capable of releasing said energy from his body as a beam of condensed magic energy. Doing so costs a large amount of magic energy, depending on how powerful and large said beam is, as well as how long, as such, it is usually a last resort or when against powerful enemies that he uses the energy beam. Using it expands his muscles before firing, tearing his arm and sleeve apart before evantually being fired. The highly condensed magic energy is capable of tearing through nearly any defense and material, as well as other attacks. Trivia *Mozou's appearance is based off of Obito Uchiha and Spiral Zetsu from Naruto. *Mozou can also be translated into "Fake". *Despite clearly appearing genderless, Mozou is said to be male, due to being cloned after the Red Knight who was a male. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Clone Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Deceased